


Take to the Skies

by hmweasley



Series: HPFC Easter Egg Hunt 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, F/M, Fear of Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Ron doesn't trust things that fly without magic.





	Take to the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first time I've written about Ron being bemused (or, in this case, just straight up frightened) by Muggle things, and I'm realizing that I have a strange fondness for it.

The sound of a jet plane beginning its journey to the runway could be heard through the glass behind her, and Hermione lifted her head from her book to look at Ron where he sat across from her. Sure enough, his eyes were wide and his jaw slack as he watched the plane. She shook her head, smirking. Though her book was a gripping read, she found herself drawn to the way Ron was watching the plane with awe.

She couldn’t believe he’d agreed to step foot on one. With the way he was staring out the window, she knew there was a good chance he’d chicken out before they actually got on the aircraft.

“Remind me again why we aren’t apparating?” he asked, whispering for the sake of the Muggles, though they had found themselves as isolated a corner as they could in Heathrow.

“Auckland is too far to apparate,” she reminded him, closing her book though she kept her finger marking her place. “We would have needed to arrange for a portkey, and you got so angry about the long waiting list that you put off applying until it was too late. Leaving us with no other option but Muggle transportation if we want to get to New Zealand before next June.”

Ron frowned at the reminder that it was his own fault that he’d have to ride one of the monstrous things outside.

Hermione could tell that one plane had just taken off from the way Ron’s eyes grew wider and he gasped in horror.

Once the plane had grown smaller in the sky, he leaned forward, his elbows pressing into his thighs.

“Hermione, I can’t do this. You told me that even a lot of Muggles are scared of planes. Seems to me they have the right idea. This is bad. Something like that,” he motioned out the window, “shouldn’t be flying without magic.”

“I’ve told you before, there are far more deadly accidents from broomsticks and apparition every year than there are on planes. And you had no problem booking that Muggle bungee jumping experience for the two of us.”

“I’m going to reinforce the rope with magic,” he said.

“Then reinforce the plane if you must,” she said, opening her book once more. “Cast a shield around us; levitate the entire thing if you can manage. Whether you do or not, we won’t be dying on this plane.”

Her argument was sound enough that he had nothing to say in response, but her words hadn’t done much to calm him. She could see that he was fighting against his instinct to cower from the windows.

“Millions of Muggles ride these things every day,” she continued. “They’re far less dangerous than cars, and you’ve ridden in those before.”

Ron, no doubt remembering his experience with operating a motor vehicle, gulped.

“Less dangerous than cars,” he muttered to himself.

“You brought your sleeping draught, didn’t you?” she asked, frowning at him.

He nodded, reaching for his bag to reassure himself that he hadn’t forgotten the potion. He pulled out the medicine bottle he had transfigured to disguise what the liquid really was, gripping it tightly in his hand.

“Then you’ll sleep for the whole thing,” she said. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Ron jumped as a voice over the speakers announced that their flight was beginning to board. With a smirk, Hermione slid her bookmark into her book and lifted her carry-on over her shoulder, motioning for Ron to follow.

“You destroyed a piece of Voldemort’s soul. You can survive a harmless plane,” she said, reaching out to grip Ron’s hand as she lead him to the counter.

She could feel his sweat against her palm and hear his shaky breathing, but he didn’t argue as he steeled his shoulders and marched by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Ron and Hermione going to Auckland? Your guess is as good as mine.


End file.
